


Promise List 2: The Second Coming

by Bishounen_P



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Humor, Romance, Spoilers, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 19:16:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bishounen_P/pseuds/Bishounen_P
Summary: Futaba comes to Joker for a second promise list. This time, she wants his help finding a boyfriend.





	1. Search for New Party Members!

“Can you just do me one favor?” He scratched his head.

“What’s that, Sojiro?”

“Please, just don’t…y’know…get with…Futaba.”

“Huh?” I looked up at him, startled. “Haha, I didn’t even _think_ of that. She’s like… a sister to me.”

“A sister, huh…” He laughed, then put his hand on my shoulder. “Well, I wouldn’t mind if you started calling me ‘Dad’ or ‘Father’ someday. As long as you two aren’t married.”

“Ew, stop. I told you, I’m not into her like that. You two are my family.”

“Family…” I swear I saw a tear in his eye for just a moment. He patted my back. “Gotcha. We’re a team now.”

* * *

 

_Hmm… That conversation with Sojiro has got me thinking, though. Will Futaba be able to find a husband on her own?_

Bzzt. Bzzt.

I open my text. New message from… Futaba. _How coincidental._

Futaba: I’m coming over tomorrow.

Futaba: Promise list stuff.

Futaba: You said you’d help me, right?

Me: Yeah. See you then.

No response back. I put my phone back into my pocket. _Thought we finished the promise list. Must be a new one._

* * *

 

 I woke up to find Futaba sitting on my couch.

“Good morning, sunshine!” she said with a smile.

“Hey, don’t we usually meet downstairs?” I rubbed my eyes.

“Well…” She pursed her lips. “I don’t want Sojiro to find out about this.”

“What is _this_ , anyway? Something about the promise list we already finished together?”

“No way! I already collected my EXP for that. That was a non-repeatable quest!” She held up two fingers. “This is Promise List 2: The Second Coming!”

“Gotcha. What’s on the list this time?”

“I’ll just get straight to the point. I heard you and Sojiro talking about me ‘getting with’ someone last night at church.”

“Oh, you did, did you?”

“Yeah, _bro_.” She giggled. “For serious though, you and I really are like siblings, aren’t we?”

I nodded.

“So… I guess I was thinking… If I want to be a normal high school girl… I should find… a boyfriend? That’s what normal high school girls do, right?”

“So this is an NPC finder quest?”

“You got it all wrong, _bro_.” Again with the bro. “This is a _Find the Newest Party Member_ quest! And you know in most games party members are PCs.”

Again, I nodded.

“So. The quest. Ahem. I want you to help me find a boyfriend.”

“I knew this was coming.”

“There’s no way you could’ve guessed that.”

“You’re pretty obvious.”

She ducked her head and smiled. “Pretty please?”

“Did you really think I’d refuse? I’d do anything for my uh… sis…ter?”

“Yay!” She jumped off the couch and dove onto me. “Thank you thank you thank you!”

Sojiro yelled upstairs. “Hey, stop jumping on the bed. I have customers, y’know?”

Futaba sat up. “Okay, let’s work on the list. We have some specific objectives!”

“All right… What should we start with?”

“Hmm, from the social sims I’ve played, I’d say we first need to find all the potential boyfriends. Then, I need to go on a date with them. And if it works out, then they’ll ask me out, right? The girls in these games almost never ask the guy out first.”

“That’s not necessarily true for real life, though. Keep your options open.”

“Gotcha. Real life.”

“Hmm… The guys…”

“Include _every_ potential candidate.”

“Even our friends?”

“You’re the one who told me to keep my options open.”

“All righty then. First off… Ryuji.”

“Wait, _Ryuji_? I dunno about that.”

“Options. Open.”

“Okay, okay. I’ll give him a chance. As long as you can guarantee _he’ll_ give _me_ a chance.”

“I’ll do my best.” Putting my pen to the paper, I started to write more names.

Futaba read them out loud as I wrote each one. “Mishima… Inari…” I stopped. “Wait. Is that all the guys you know?”

“…Yeah? I mean, unless you want to go out with a kid or an old man who’s probably already married.”

“No thanks. I’ll stick with these three. So, Ryuji, Mishima, or Inari? Okay. My sights are set. I’m locked and loaded.”

“So the first promise is for you to hang out one on one with each one?”

“Wait, I don’t think I’m ready to hang out with a guy one on one. How about we make the first promise a hang out with us three?”

“So, you want me to be a third wheel.”

“We’ve hung out with Mishima before… C’mon. Just one time for each guy. It’ll be fun.”

“So after the group hang out, you’ll go on a date… a one-on-one date… with each guy?”

“Yes. I think I can do that.”

“You think.”

“Yes.”

“Okay. So what’s next?”

She adjusted her glasses. “Hmm… What comes after dating?”

“Well, I’ve hung out with a lot of girls one-on-one before, but I didn’t start dating one until several hang outs later. So I don’t think you can just hang out with them once.”

“Whaaaat? But that sounds like a lot of effort!”

“At least Mishima will probably play video games with you.”

“True. Okay.” She started thinking again. “So the second promise is to hang out with each of them multiple times. One on one.”

I nodded.

“The third promise… Hmm… Oh, wait. Duh. I have to start dating one of them.”

“Mhm.”

“Then what? What did you do?” She looked at me. “Wait, _you_ have a girlfriend?”

I laughed. “Yeah, yeah I do.”

“You never brought this up in our group chat!”

“No one ever asked. And it’s personal.”

“Come on, I’m sure _Ryuji_ asked at least once.”

“Yeah, in _private_. That’s not the point. What were we talking about? Your next promise?”

“Affirmative, captain!” She took a look at the list again. “Oh, I think I said what the next promise was already. Earlier. After several one-on-ones… He...” I looked at her. “Or me… Will ask the other out. To be boyfriend/girlfriend.” I wrote that on the list.

“Anything else?”

“I don’t think so, for now. But we can add revisions later for whatever details we might have. I think this is it. Promise List 2!”

“The Second Coming!”

We high five.


	2. Planning the First Hangout

I had been thinking of going to see my girlfriend that day. Futaba had other plans. She wanted to get right on that promise list.

At least that time she wasn’t in my bedroom first thing in the morning. I went downstairs to greet Sojiro before school, and she was sitting in the booth.

“Morning.” Sojiro pushed a cup of coffee in my direction.

“Thanks.” I sat down next to Futaba. “You know I have school today, right?”

Sojiro went into the kitchen to wash dishes.

Futaba took a sip of her own coffee. “I have a mission for you while you’re at school.”

 _Oh boy._ “Okay, what’s up?”

“I want you to set up our first hang out.”

“I actually have plans today…”

“Well it doesn’t have to be _today_! You can ask people to hang out in advance, you know.”

“Huh. I never really thought of that. Okay, when?”

“Tomorrow. Ask them to hang out tomorrow after school.”

“Who with?”

“Umm, that’s the thing. I wanted you to choose who I should hang out with first.” She stretched her arms over the table and smiled. “Who do you think would be a good starting point?”

“Hmm…” I thought about it for a few minutes.

_Ryuji would probably go to the arcade with us. After all, he’s always there when I go to see him. Yusuke… He’s fun, and really serious. They tease each other all the time, but I’m not sure what activity we could all three do together. As for Mishima, they seemed to get along really well at the café that one day._

I relayed this information to her.

“Do I have to pick?” She pursed her lips.

“I think that would be best.” I took another sip of my coffee. “After all, it is _your_ potential boyfriend.”

“Ahhh! So much pressure!” She put her hands on her head. “Quick, Joker! I need a Donut-Worry!”

“Shhh, don’t call me that in public.” Luckily, we were the only ones around, and Sojiro already knew about our Phantom Thievery.

“Right, right. Gotcha. But still, though… Hmm…” She finished off the last of her coffee. “I guess if I have to pick one to start with… Umm… Let’s start with… Ryuji?”

“Really? I’m surprised.”

“Well, he did put on those animal ears when I asked him to. And you did say we can all go to the arcade together.”

“Good point.”

She took a deep breath. “Okay. You, go to school. Ask Ryuji to come to the arcade with you tomorrow. I’ll meet you there. Right after school.” I gave her a thumbs up.

* * *

“Hey man. What’s up? Wanna go for a run today?” Ryuji approached me in the hallway as I was going to look for him.

“Actually, I was wondering if you’d want to go to the arcade tomorrow.”

“ _Tomorrow?_ ” He laughed, and slapped my back. “Man, I don’t think we’ve ever planned a hangout in advance.”

“I know, I know. But it’ll be fun. Come on.”

“Why not today?”

“I have stuff to do.”

“Stuff?” he smirked. “What kinda stuff?”

I smiled back at him. “Going to hang out with someone that isn’t you.”

“Yooo dude! You got a girlfriend now or somethin’?”

“Yeah.”

“Hahaha I knew you wouldn’t… Wait what? Man, how’d you get a girlfriend before me?”

“By _hanging out with them._ And not, uh, commenting on their body.”

He shook his head. “Man, you gotta hook me up sometime.”

 _Well, this is working out nicely._ “Just be at the arcade tomorrow after school, and I’ll think about it.”

“Got it! See you then!” He took off grinning.

I texted Futaba.

Me: Mission accomplished.

Futaba: You’ve earned some EXP for this mission.

Futaba: But you won’t level up until the hang out is successful.

Futaba: I’ll see you at the quest area tomorrow.

* * *

I headed over to Shinjuku red-light district to see Chihaya.

“Welcome. Oh, for some reason your Hermit and Chariot cards are prominent today. Got any plans?”

“I do, actually. That’s why I’m here.” I asked her for an affinity read on Futaba and Ryuji, hoping to ensure succession of tomorrow’s hangout.

“Okay. The reading is complete. Do you need anything else?” She gave a big smile.

“Wish me luck.”

“Luck? I know you by now. If you want something to work, you’ll make it happen. You’ve proven that to me.”

I nodded my head. “Thanks, Chihaya. I’ll see you around.”


	3. Personage Ultimask

Me: We're on our way to the arcade.

Futaba: I'm already there.

Futaba: What kind of games do you think we should play?

Me: Uhhh, we could always play Dancing All Night.

Futaba: No way! I'm too clumsy for that kind of game.

Futaba: I need something I can use my hands for.

Me: Crane game?

Futaba: You know those require no skill, right? They're rigged.

Me: Let's just decide when we get there. Ryuji is looking at me.

Futaba: K. I'll scope the place out.

Ryuji asked me who I was texting. I told him, "The girl we're meeting at the arcade."

"Woah man, a _girl_? Am I gonna meet your girlfriend? Aren't you worried I'm gonna steal her away from you?"

"Nah, my girlfriend doesn't really care for arcades. I can only ever see her at night, anyway." I smiled, remembering our pleasant visit from last night. "It's a girl you know."

"Hey, why you gotta be so cryptic?" He stopped for a second to think. "Don't tell me you got Ann to go to an arcade."

I shook my head. "C'mon, if Ann was going, she'd be walking there with us."

"Haru?"

"Same deal."

"Makoto?"

"Man, do you even think? They all go to our school."

"Ohhh, I got it. It's that shogi chick you met up with a while back."

Again, I shook my head.

"Fuck, man. I can't think of anyone else."

"You're forgetting someone important. I'm disappointed in you."

We stepped onto the subway. Ryuji was standing there thinking of possible girls we could meet up with.

"Give me a hint."

"I already did. Someone we know very well."

"Dude, I already guessed all of those."

I shook my head. "Like I said, you're forgetting one."

"Gah, I guess I'll just find out when I get there. This is driving me nuts." He looked at me. "Wait, are you trying to hook me up? Broooooo!"

I shifted my eyes away. "Maybe. Guess you'll find out."

* * *

Ryuji excitedly walked into the arcade. We caught a glimpse of her bright orange hair. I began walking towards her, but he pulled me back.

"Dude. _Futaba_?!"

"I told you you were forgetting someone."

He put his hands on my shoulders. "I forgot that she's even a girl."

"Hey, that's rude. You saw her in a bikini."

He put his hand on his chin. "You're… you're right. You're right!" He pondered for a second. "Man, she did look pretty fine in that bikini. Hmm…"

"Hey, we're just hanging out. Don't creep on her, okay?"

"I'm _not_ a creep! You sound like Morgana or Ann right now." He stopped. "Wait, where is Morgana anyway? He's always stuck by your side."

"Ann let him stay over for a few weeks."

"Get some, Morgana."

"He's a cat. Nothing's gonna happen."

Futaba wiped her forehead after finishing her game. She looked over and noticed us. "Hey, bro!" Bro. In public. Ahhh. "Ryuuuujiii, you came!" She waved us over.

" _Duuuude._ _She knew I was coming._ "

"Well, yeah."

We began walking towards her. "Okay so I've found a really cool game for us to play. Do you guys like fighting games?"

Ryuji grinned. "Hell yeah I do! I'll kick your ass."

I nodded.

"Well, this one's called Personage Ultimask. It features characters from one of their origin games. I've been playing while waiting for you guys to show up. Who wants to fight me first?"

Ryuji cracked his knuckles. "Me, of course. You ready to get told?"

"I'll make you eat your words."

* * *

Ryuji hung his head in defeat.

"Come on, Ryuji. One more round," I teased.

"She's too good. I lost 5 rounds in a row."

"Best six out of eleven."

"You think I'd be able to win 6 rounds after losing 5? You're crazy."

Futaba jumped in joy. "It was really fun destroying you, Ryuji!"

"I can't win against Eliza. No matter how hard I try."

Futaba adjusted her glasses. "Well, you kept switching characters. First Yosuki, then Katakana, You, Akihiro, and finally Bear. You gotta learn a character in order to do well."

He looked up. "You know, that's actually good advice."

"Want me to teach you?" She grinned.

"I never thought I'd be learning video games from a girl."

I poked him. "Hey. No sexist comments."

"Hey, it was supposed to be a compliment!"

Futaba pulled him over to the arcade machine. She gave me a side glance. I sat down on a nearby bench and supervised them.

Futaba brought up the character select screen. "Okay, so which one interests you the most? You played five, so maybe pick one of those."

"Hmm. Well, Yosuki is really stylish and cool, what with those daggers. Katakana is super badass. He reminds me a bit of myself. You reminds me too much of that guy." He looked back at me. "Akihiro is also pretty badass, looks like a Spartan. And Bear reminds me of Morgana so I'll stay away from that."

"So choose between Yosuki, Katakana, and Akihiro."

"I think I'll go with Katakana for now. I've always wanted to hit someone with a fold-up chair."

"Okay, now I'll go into a practice match with you so you can study the moves…"

* * *

We left the arcade a few hours later in high spirits. I got a text.

Futaba: Thanks for staying, even though it kinda turned into a one-on-one.

Futaba: That went better than I expected.

Futaba: I think I can manage to hang out with him without you now.

Me: No problem.

Ryuji stretched his arms out. "Next time, I'm gonna kick _your_ ass, Futaba."

She smirked. "There's no way! The student cannot beat the teacher." She pushed her glasses. "At least… not _yet._ "

* * *

Futaba followed me into the café. We sat down for a cup of coffee, and a plate of Sojiro's curry.

"That went well." I said, unsarcastically.

"Yeah, it did, surprisingly."

"So, what now?"

"Do you think I should hang out with him a bunch first, or should I work on all three at once?"

Thinking back on my own experience, I suggested the latter. "It's better to be well-rounded in my opinion."

"Hang on a sec. You aren't suggesting that you have multiple girlfriends, are you? I'll tell Sojiro!"

Sojiro looked over at us. "I heard my name."

I derailed. "We're talking about your curry. It's so good."

He shook his head, and went back to the kitchen.

"No, I don't have _multiple_ girlfriends. Come on, who do you think I am?"

"My brother."

"S-Stop…" I blushed. Too cute. "I only have one."

"Who is it, anyway?"

"Not telling."

"Why noooooot?" She pouted.

"You'll meet her someday." I smiled. "Anyway, you won't be _officially dating_ for a while. So it's okay to hang out with them as friends until then."

"Hmm. Okay. Makes sense. So we have our first part member: Ryuji. Who should be next?"

I thought about her experiences with Mishima and Yusuke. "How about the protagonist?"

"The protagonist… Wait. Mishima?"

"Yeah. Remember? Bland, no sex appeal?"

"He's just like every harem protagonist ever. Oh my God, how many girls do you think he has?"

"Zero. This isn't anime. You have a clear shot."

"Hmm. Do you think he's secretly _really_ attractive?"

"You're the one who called him bland with no sex appeal. I, on the other hand, think he is a very vital member of our team."

"What are you talking about, he doesn't even have a Pers— _Ohhhh. The Phan-Site._ "

"Yeah. He's great. You're both techy, so you'll definitely have something to talk about."

"Ding! You've leveled up."

"Yay."

"Maybe _you're_ the bland one. Your responses are always… short?"

"It's part of my character as the big brother."

"Big brother character, huh?" She thought for a minute, before pulling back, lowering her glasses, and looking up at me with a pouting face. "Onii-chan!"

"Noooo, don't do that!"

"What's wrong, onii-chan?"

I could hear Sojiro trying to muffle his laughter in the kitchen.

"Stop, stop, stop. We need to talk about our plans for Mishima."

"All right, all right." She pulled out her phone. "Though, I think my Charm just increased."

 _I don't know about that._ "How about we go to a cyber café in Akihabara?"

"That's a great idea. Okay, tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow after school. I have plans at night."

"Girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend."

"Okay, let's do it!"


	4. The Best Sushi

"Mishima, my boy!" I went in for a high five with Mishima.

"Hey, what's up? You want some news on the Phan-Site?"

I shook my head. "Nope. I want you to come with me to a cyber café in Akihabara."

"Oh, I get it. You want me to show you what the site looks like on a PC instead of just a phone?"

"Wrong again. We're meeting with a girl."

He stared at me. "A _girl_? _Again_?"

"Yeah, you've met her before. Remember Futaba?"

"Oh, the girl that called me an NPC."

"But I corrected her, because you're totally a protagonist."

He smiled. "Okay, when?"

"Now."

"W-Wait, I'm not prepared yet! Why would a girl want to meet with me twice unless…" He put his hands on my shoulder. "Are you trying to set me up?"

I shifted my eyes away. These guys were good guessers. "Maybe…"

He started pacing. "Futaba's really pretty…and she's really smart… Oh man, and she could totally help with the Phan-Site! This is…This is _perfect!"_

I grabbed his wrist. "Come on, let's go."

"W-W-W-Wait!"

* * *

Me: We're on the train.

Futaba: You guys are slow.

Futaba: Next time you should buy a speed boost.

Futaba: Or get Inari to cast Sukukaja on you or something.

* * *

We arrived about ten minutes later, Mishima hiding behind my back. "Man, I don't know if I can _do_ this."

"You've already met her before. Remember? You bonded over 2ch memes."

"That was before I knew you were trying to _hook me up_ with her." He paused. "…I just realized 2ch is actually called _Futaba_ Channel when not abbreviated."

"So make a joke about that or something. It'll be _fine_ , I promise."

We stepped inside and found Futaba with two open seats on either side of her. Other seats were occupied.

"I captured a seat for both of you."

Mishima looked at me in stress. I think he expected I'd be sitting next to me.

I shrugged, sat down, and looked over at Futaba's computer. "I'm surprised you wanted to come here, seeing as you have your own personal computer."

"I think there's value in coming out to a place like this for experience."

Mishima's stomach grumbled. "Should we order food?"

We both looked at him. "It's not _that_ kind of café. The service is internet."

"O-Oh." He turned back to his computer, and brought up the Phan-Site. Futaba leaned over to look at his screen.

_Bing._

Futaba: Should we take him somewhere to eat afterwards?

Me: Sure.

Futaba: What does he like?

Me: I don't know, ask him.

Futaba: Ughhh. You're his friend.

Me: He's your _potential boyfriend._ Just ask

Futaba straightened herself up, and turned to Mishima. "W-Would you like to get something to eat after this?"

Mishima's eyes widened. "I, uh…" he looked past her at me. I shrugged. He swallowed. "Y-Yes. Where would you like to go?"

Futaba's head dropped a little. "Uhhh… I was hoping you would suggest something."

"N-No!" He held up his hands. "I'll treat you. You pick."

I could see Futaba wiggling in her chair. "Okay… How about…" She thought for a moment. "Let's go to a sushi-go-round!"

Mishima perked up. "I love sushi!"

"Me too!"

"Ah, man. Salmon… Roe…"

"Tuna… Tamago…"

They went on talking about different kinds of sushi, which was their favorite, etc. They turned back to their PCs.

Mishima brought out his phone. "I'm gonna post a new poll on the general forums. 'What kind of sushi is the best?'"

"I'm gonna start researching the best places to go for cheap, with the best quality!"

I sat there, smiling to myself, a little ignored. But I didn't mind, because this is what Futaba wanted. I brought up the poll on my phone, and read the forums.

* * *

Anon: Sushi? Huh?

Anon: Fatty tuna, obviously.

Anon: Uniiiiiii

Anon: What does this have to do with the Phantom Thieves?

Anon: Unagi!

Anon: California bc im basic af

Anon: mayb the admin has a date xD

Anon: Spicy tuna

Anon: SPICY TUNA YO

Anon: calamari sushi? is that a thing?

Anon: ya

Anon: give me the ebi nigiri pl0x

* * *

I looked back up at Futaba and Mishima, who were excitedly typing on both phone and computer. Futaba suddenly pulled out her phone.

_Bing._

Futaba: We're just gonna go the two of us.

Futaba: I didn't expect a one-on-one this fast.

Me: Is that okay with you?

Futaba: Yes. I'll give you a detailed report later.

Futaba: Go see your girlfriend.

Me: Okay. Let me know if you need anything.

I started to pack up my bag, when Mishima looked at me, and nodded his head with a smile. _Looks like things are working out._

* * *

Back at Leblanc, I called up Kawakami.

"Hey, I'm ready for you to come over."

"Be there soon, Master!" I cringed a little.

She showed up just a few minutes later.

"What can I do for you today, meow?"

"I told you, you don't have to talk to me like that."

"It's part of the job!" She did a little spin.

"I just need you to do my laundry for me today."

"Oh, that's all? What a waste of 5000..." She paused. "Thanks for requesting me!"

With that, I took off.

* * *

I was lying in my bed when I got an email from Futaba.

* * *

Hey. I just got back from sushi with Mishima. There were several top results on his poll, so we ended up trying them all! I would have paid my half, but he _insisted._ Does that mean he likes me?

Anyway, we chatted for a long time about programming and the Phan Site. Until now, it's had a pretty basic layout. I ended up agreeing to help him make a CSS layout to spruce up the site. It'll get more traffic now.

He even walked me home afterwards, can you believe that? I mean, I know you do it all the time, but it's _different_ somehow. Like a special escort quest.

I'm going to his place this weekend to work on the Phan Site some more. Sorry, but you can't come. I'll let you know exactly what happens and when.

Text me.

Futaba

* * *

Me: I just read your email.

Futaba: AAAAAAHHHHHHH

Me: Excited?

Futaba: Yes! It went so much better than I expected.

Me: Are you still wanting to meet with Ryuji and Yusuke?

Futaba: It's only fair, after all.

Futaba: I can't just pick a boyfriend after one social link.

Futaba: You're the one who told me it doesn't work that way.

Me: Well, okay. Want to hang out with Yusuke tomorrow, then?

Futaba: What, no plans with your girlfriend?

Me: Not tomorrow.

Futaba: How is she, anyway?

Me: She's a hard worker.

Futaba: Hmm. :)

Futaba: Okay, let's go to the park with Inari tomorrow.

Futaba: Have him bring his canvas.

Futaba: I want him to paint me.

Me: That's a great idea. I'll text him sometime during class.

Futaba: LMK what he says. See ya.


	5. Natural Beauty

I texted Yusuke during lunch break.

Me: Will you meet me at the park today after school?

Yusuke: Whatever for? You want to go people watching?

Me: Futaba put in a request for a painting of yours.

Yusuke: Ah… A request. I must say, I typically only paint when inspiration strikes me.

Me: Would you mind bringing your canvas and just seeing how it goes?

Yusuke: Sure. Commissions are how most artists make a living, after all. I must try and branch out.

I closed the conversation and sent a quick message to Futaba.

Me: He said he'll come.

Futaba: Did he agree to paint me?

Me: He said he'll think about it.

Futaba: Boo, Inari. So indecisive.

* * *

The three of us arrived separately at the park. Yusuke carried in tow a sketchbook and a pencil case.

Futaba ran up to him. "Inariiii, I thought you were going to paint me, not draw me."

"At the very least, I can sketch you. If inspiration strikes later, I _may_ turn it into a painting." He sat down. "That is, to say… Unless you'll do some nude modeling for me."

Futaba threw her hands up. "Woah, woah, woah. I never said anything about that."

"What's with your fixation on nude modeling, anyway?" I sat next to him on the bench.

Yusuke smiled and closed his eyes, chuckling. "As a non-artist, you cannot understand the beauty of a naked figure. The natural curves… The angles… In today's society, you all see a naked body as a symbol of sex." He shook his head. "We're forgetting about the natural _purity_ of the human body! It's why everyone thinks I'm some sort of _indecent man_ when I just want to put on display a woman's—" He paused, opened his eyes, and looked at me. "Or man's… _Natural_ beauty!"

"One of his rants again, huh…" Futaba sat on her feet.

Yusuke continued. "I can only ever hope to capture the beauty of the human body on paper, like my mother captured her own." He put his hands on Futaba's shoulders. " _Your_ body is so much different than my first inspiration! It would be a shame if you refused to model for me!" He squeezed. "Yes… That is the difference between a professional model and an amateur. While Ann will be captured on camera, _I_ will capture _you_ on my canvas!"

Futaba peeled his hand off of her shoulder. "I'll consider it. It could be good practice."

I stopped them for a moment. "Can't you start off small?"

Yusuke nodded. "Yes… My efforts in getting nude modeling in t xhe past were met with anger and fear. The only _natural_ course would be to…"

"To what?"

"I'm not… quite sure. Hey," he looked at me. "How do _you_ get girls to get naked for you?"

I held up my hands. "Trade secret."

Futaba pushed me. "You pervert!"

"Still… This is quite troubling." Yusuke brought a hand to his face, obviously deep in thought.

"Why don't you ask her?" I nodded to Futaba.

"Ask… the subject?" He blinked. "Hmm. Revolutionary, I must say. Futaba. How can I ease you into stripping for me?"

"Uhhh…" She covered her face. "Let's just… Take it slow. Start with full-clothed sketching... move onto me not wearing a jacket… I suppose I could wear my swimsuit for you… And then, _maybe_ you'll have enough EXP to unlock the secret topless level."

"Experience? Ah, do I need to go to Mementos for a while?"

"No, dummy, I'm just making a euphemism!"

"I think I can work with this. Okay. Sit here." He motioned for me to follow. "I want you out of the picture for this one. I want to sketch her when she's not purposely posing. But I also need her to sit still. Any ideas?"

"Give her something to do on her computer."

"A technological device in _my_ painting?" He looked over at Futaba, who was staring in our direction. "All right. I'll try it." He walked over to her, said something, and then came back with his sketchbook. "Hold my pencil box. Hand me the tools when I ask for them."

Yusuke sketched for some time, occasionally asking me for tool swaps. He often mumbled to himself about the "difference between curvy and slim body-types." I held back laughter to not disturb him.

He closed his sketchbook, and smiled. "This will work quite nicely, I imagine."

"You're done?" Futaba called out from the bench.

"Indeed."

"Shall we eat? I hunger!"

"I'm afraid I don't have any money." Yusuke looked down. "As per usual."

"I'll treat you in thanks for sketching me. But I want a copy." Futaba grinned. She looked over at me. "Are you coming? I can't pay for you, though."

I shook my head. "Sorry, but I'm going to head back to LeBlanc."

"Fantastic!" Yusuke gallantly threw his arms up. "This shall give us time to discuss _art_. I will teach you all about the wonders of sketching, and how it can turn into a painting! Oh, we can discuss color theory, and all sorts of…" I waved, heading for the bus stop.

_Bing._

Futaba: Way to ditch me.

Me: You'll be fine.

Futaba: Yeah, he seems harmless. I'll update you tonight.

* * *

Stepping onto the bus, I noticed Ann. I grabbed a spot next to her. "What are you doing out here?"

"Modeling gig. How about yourself?" She nudged me. "Got a _date_?"

"Kinda…but not really. More like setting someone else up on a date."

"Oh, are you Cupid now?" She laughed. "You _do_ have a surprising amount of connections. I've got a date myself coming up this weekend."

"Oh? You have a boyfriend now?"

She shook her head. "It's a date with Shiho. Now that she's mostly recovered, she'll finally be able to leave the hospital this weekend. So I'm taking her somewhere nice."

"You really love her, don't you?"

She closed her eyes, and smiled. "Yes."

"If you need any tips on romance, just let me—" She elbowed me. "Hey!"

"Girls know what girls want. You just worry about your own little Cupid business."

"Okay, okay. Good luck."

"Thanks."

"She loves you too, you know."

"…I know."

* * *

Hey.

Even though you ditched me, it turned out okay. I ended up taking notes on my laptop about everything he taught me about art. It's actually really interesting, so I've attached the file.

I'm glad I decided to give him a chance even though I really hit it off with Mishima the other day. I don't know how I feel about him… as a boyfriend, but… I like that he is passionate about what he does. Reminds me of myself with programming.

Anyway, thanks for helping me out with the initial meetings. From now on, I'll just be sending reports on how they go.

Take a day off. You deserve it.

_-Futaba_


	6. Cupid's Arrow

The day off I was so kindly granted by Futaba was interrupted.

_Buzz. Buzz._

Ann: Help!

Ann: I need Cupid's arrow after all.

Me: Huh? You haven't even been on your date yet, have you? It's Sunday morning.

Ann: Shiho texted me saying she was really looking forward to our get-together _._ Our _get-together!_

Me: …I'm sorry, what's the issue?

Ann: I thought we were going on a date!

Ann: We're going to a fancy, expensive restaurant… I saved up all my money from modeling just for this.

Me: That sounds like a date to me.

Ann: But what if _she_ doesn't think it's a date?

Ann: Ughhhh. Can I just come over?

Me: Sure, I'm free this morning.

Ann: Be there in twenty minutes.

Me: Are you bringing Morgana back?

Ann: Actually, he's at Haru's now.

Me: Oh.

I put my phone up, and walked downstairs. A hot plate of curry and rice was waiting for me.

"Ann's coming over soon."

"Ohoho…" Sojiro smirked. "Okay, I'll whip up some breakfast for her too."

"That would be nice. She'll appreciate it."

"I appreciate _her_ for watching the cat for us. You two seem to be getting closer. Something…going on between you?"

"Sojiro, it's not like that." I took a drink of coffee. "She's taken, anyway."

"Well, whatever. You've somehow managed to surround yourself with a lot of nice ladies anyway."

* * *

Ann stepped through the door, and Sojiro laid a plate down next to my empty one. "Want a refill on coffee while she eats?"

"Sure."

"Oh, thanks Boss! Smells delicious." She sat on the stool next to me.

"So, why is Morgana staying at Haru's now? Is he avoiding me?"

"Mmm, maybe a little. I think he's jealous of your girlfriend."

"He probably doesn't like it when I make him do something else while I hang out with her."

"He was in good spirits when Haru picked him up, so I think he just likes getting passed around by girls now."

"Sounds like Mona."

* * *

After Ann finished her curry, we thanked Sojiro and went upstairs. Ann sat at my desk. "Do you mind if I use your laptop? There are some things I need to research."

"Sure." I plopped onto my bed.

"…Aren't you going to ask what?"

"If you want to tell me, you'll tell me."

She turned around. "Come on, Cupid. Is this how you hook people up?"

"Usually I just set up the dates."

"O-Oh." She opened the laptop, and started typing. "Things to wear on a date…" she mumbled to herself. "A black dress? I don't have one, though."

"Aren't you a model? Wouldn't you have, like, all kinds of clothes?"

"I've never had to wear a plain black dress for a shoot! They want me to be sexy, not romantic!"

"Are you trying to say black dresses _aren't_ sexy?"

"What would _you_ know about _sexy_!?" She paused. "Oh, right, you have a girlfriend."

"You came over here for help, right?" I pulled a chair next to her. "Let me walk you through this."

She closed the laptop and faced me. "Okay."

"What do you want out of this date?"

"I want Shiho to understand how I feel about her."

"How do you feel about her?"

"D-Don't make me say it!" She averted her eyes.

"Say it."

She folded her hands and sighed. "I love her."

"What kind of love?"

"Romantically, stupid!" She glared at me. I simply smiled. She backed down. "Sorry, you're not stupid. You're trying to help."

I simply continued with my questions. "How long?"

"How long…what?"

"How long have you loved her?"

Ann stood up and starting slowly walking around the room. "I suppose… I've loved her since we met. Shiho has always treated me like a regular person. However… I'd say that in the beginning, it wasn't romantic." She sat back down.

"So… When did it become _romantic_?"

She closed her eyes, and shook her head. "I… Don't know if I should say."

"I won't tell."

She clutched her chest. "Honestly… Ever since the day she tried to… y'know. She did it to end her pain, and to… save me." She wiped her eye. "I'm a bad person, aren't I?"

"No, Ann." I pulled her into a hug. "It's only natural. Let's move on."

She nodded. "I just want her to understand how special she is to me and how much I care about her. I suppose I'm also a little worried that… She'll think I'm using her, just like Kamoshida."

"You are _not_ Kamoshida. This and that are wholly different things."

"You're right. Kamoshida didn't have romantic feelings for us, it was sexual. And anger."

"Exactly."

"I just want to hold her tight so she knows it'll be okay. That I'll never fail her. And that I'll be there to protect her, unlike before."

"Hold on, I have an idea." I stood up, and pulled out some paper and a pen from my storage. "Let's make a promise list."

"A promise list?"

"Yeah, it's something I do with my…" I thought about Futaba, and how much she'd freak if I outed her to Ann. "Other… client." I handed her the paper and pen. "Here."

"What am I supposed to write down?"

"First, write down your goal. You just told me, a moment ago. You want to _protect Shiho._ " She began writing it down. "Now, we will write down promises to achieve that goal."

"Like what?"

"That's what I'm here for. Cupid's arrow, remember?"

She smiled. "Okay."

"First, promise to wear the nicest dress you own."

She nodded. "I'll rummage through my clothes all afternoon if I have to."

"Next, promise to tell Shiho, _in words_ , how you feel about her."

"W-Wait, tonight?"

"Yes. It's the perfect opportunity."

"O-Okay." She wrote it down. "Wait, what if she doesn't feel the same way?"

"It doesn't matter. What matters is how _you_ feel, and getting that across."

"That makes sense."

"The third and final promise is to respect Shiho's feelings, whether she feels the same way or not."

"I understand."

"Now, pick a reward."

"A reward?"

"So that you'll be more inclined to keep the promises."

"In that case…" She gave a devilish grin. "I want my next date… or… _get-together_ , depending on what her answer is…" _Oh no_. "To be a double date with you and your girlfriend!"

"I don't know if she'd…"

"It's a deal! Finally, I'm gonna find out who your mystery woman is!"

"All right, all right. Fine. Maybe not your _next_ date or get-together, but soon."

"Thank you so much." She hugged me again. "I better get going so that I can start getting ready!"

"Report back."

"I will!"

* * *

I returned home to an email from Futaba, but not from Ann.

* * *

Yo!

I spent all day in my house with the console edition of Personage Ultimask teaching Ryuji how to properly play. He nearly beat me one time.

I thought he'd be more embarrassed spending time in a girl's own bedroom! Guess he was too distracted getting his ass kicked.

I will say, though… and DO NOT TELL HIM I TOLD YOU THIS! If you do, you will be _majorly punished._ One time, when I was handing him the controller during practice… our hands touched, and his face turned bright red. I never thought I'd say this, but he can be pretty adorable sometimes.

I think I learned some new swear words from him today as well. Don't tell Sojiro.

Actually, don't tell anyone about this email at all.

_-Futaba_


	7. Dates

All of the events I've described until now led up to Golden Week, when things _really_ started to get going. The Sunday before Golden Week was the day Ann had her date.

_Buzz. Buzz._

Ann: I fulfilled all of my promises.

Me: I know what you're going to say, but she can't.

Ann: Huh? But it's Golden Week. Everyone has a week off.

Me: She's not in town. Anyway, tell me how your date went.

Ann: I don't want to say it in text.

My phone started ringing. It was Ann.

"What, you don't want evidence?"

"More like I don't want Futaba to know and tell everyone else."

"Okay, so what happened?"

"Well… Ahhh, I'm too embarrassed to say."

"This was part of the deal. You gotta tell me what happened."

"Okay, okay. So, um... I told her everything I told you."

"What'd she say?"

* * *

I sat there, at the fanciest restaurant I could afford, frilly table cloth, sparkling juice, expensive meat, and the most beautiful girl in the world sitting across from me.

"This is lovely," she started, giving me a sweet smile. "But you didn't have to do this for me, Ann."

I shook my head. "I'm not doing this because I have to, I'm doing this because I want to."

She closed her eyes. "You're always doing things for me, Ann. One day… I want to do something for you."

And that's when I knew it was time.

"There's something you can do for me right now."

She opened her eyes, folded her hands on the table, and looked at me. "Anything."

I took her hand in mine, and unloaded it all.

* * *

"And that's when you lovingly told her _be mine_ , right?"

"Don't interrupt!"

* * *

"I want to know how you feel about me." I told her that I didn't want her to be with me out of guilt or a sense that she owed me.

I knew that she loved me, but I was surprised that it was the same kind of love I was harboring for her as well.

When we left, she embraced me. "Please stay the night at my house. I don't want to be alone."

* * *

"So the reason you didn't report back last night was because you were getting so—"

"No, oh my god! Shut up!"

"I went back to her house, gave a nod to her parents, pretending we were still just best friends. We got in her bed together, just staring at each other for a while, and holding hands. We actually fell asleep just like that, with our foreheads pressed together."

"You didn't even kiss?"

"Nope. Not yet."

"I was hoping to get more out of this story."

"I'm going to hang up on you."

"Sorry. Anyway, you'll get your reward, just on my terms."

"I actually wasn't going to ask about that. You just assumed."

"What were you going to ask, anyway?"

"Why are Ryuji and Futaba at a shrine alone together?"

"What?"

"Is this your doing?"

"Kinda… I mean, not this in particular… I mean… It was supposed to be Mishima's turn…"

"Turn?"

"No, nothing."

"What the hell is going on?"

"I gotta go."

"Wait—"

I hung up, and ran downstairs.

"Careful, you don't want to trip and fall." Sojiro set my morning curry on the counter. I began scarfing it down. "What, you in a hurry today?"

"What shrine did Futaba go to?"

He gave me a look. "I'm not letting you interrupt her date."

" _Date?"_

"Your blond friend came by and picked her up. Since it was just the two of them, I assume it's a date."

"I guess that's…fine?" There was nothing in our deal that was against her picking a guy too early, or hanging out with the same one multiple times in a row… It just seemed off.

I slowed down on my meal. Sojiro set down a cup of water. "Drink this so you don't choke."

"Thanks."

"What's going on? Why are you so invested in her love life, anyway?"

"I'm not, I just kinda thought… she was interested in someone else."

"I thought you said you weren't _interested_ in her like that."

"I'm not. You haven't met the other guy."

"Other guy?" He scratched his beard. "Well, I'll have a talk with her if it comes down to it. But I'd like to think my daughter has good morals."

"Me too."


	8. How to Get a Second Date

It's me.

Today I had a successful date with Ryuji. I had been thinking about going out with Mishima, but Ryuji took initiative and sent me a text.

Sorry, I know the plan was to rotate around until I picked one. And you'd think I'd rotate now, but Ryuji and I have actually already made plans for tomorrow as well.

I haven't taken our original idea off the table yet, but this is going _really_ well. And I think I'm even starting to like him.

I was really shocked when you first mentioned Ryuji, and I honestly didn't even think he'd be a potential candidate at all.

Somehow, though… We really click. I don't understand it myself.

Call me before bed, okay?

_-Futaba_

* * *

Before going to bed, I decided to check the PhanSite. Under the general forums, there was another poll.

"How do you get a girl to go on a second date?"

Anon: Just… ask her?

Anon: try being something other than a fucking loser lol

Anon: tell her ur the admin of the phansite

Anon: "date"

Anon: not me irl

Anon: I bet you didn't get the spicy tuna

_Sigh… Poor Mishima._

I dial Futaba's number. She picks up on the first ring.

"Greetings."

"Why'd you want me to call?"

"I want advice for my date tomorrow."

"You could just come over. I live like a block away."

"I'm so tired from walking around all day, though."

"Then I could come over."

"Oh, would you? Okay. See you in a few minutes."

I headed downstairs, caught by Sojiro for a moment. "Hey, where do you think you're going at this hour?"

"To see your daughter."

"You keep saying you're not into her like that, but now you're trying to sneak into my house late at night."

"She needs advice for her date with a guy that _isn't me."_

"Wow." He started to quickly clean up the kitchen. "Okay, hang on. I'm coming with you."

"Why don't I just meet you there?"

"I'm not just casually letting a guy go into her room this late at night."

I decided to not comment on the fact that Ryuji was alone with her in her room all day on Sunday.

* * *

I knocked on her door. "Hey, what took so long —" Her expression dropped when she saw that I had Sojiro in tow. "O-Oh, Sojiro, I already ate."

He shook his head. "I'm coming in." We sat on her bed together. "If you want advice, you should be asking me, not this guy."

I poked him. "How do you think she got the date in the first place?"

"Whatever, let's just get this rolling."

"Dad, this is embarrassing…"

"Did you just call me Dad again?"

"No." She sighed. "Okay… if I have to…" She headed towards her closet, and pulled out two dresses. "Which one should I wear tomorrow?"

"You know, I couldn't have done this over the phone anyway…"

"Picture messaging."

"Fair."

One of the dresses was cut in a way that it showed much more of her chest than the other. Thinking of who she was going out with, I pointed to that one.

Sojiro shook his head. "Now hang on, I'm not about to agree with that."

"Honestly, I'm not sure I have the confidence to wear this either." She lowered her head. "Maybe I should go with this other one after all…"

"No, I think you definitely have to wear that one." I paused, thinking of a way to convince her.

"Where did you get that dress, anyway? It doesn't seem like something you'd wear. In fact, I can't remember seeing you in a dress since you were a kid."

"Ann gave it to me. The chest area was too small for her."

We decided to not comment on that.

I came up with an idea. "You know what attracts Ryuji the most?"

"Breasts?"

"What are you trying to make my daughter do?!" Sojiro pulled me into a headlock.

"Wait, wait. She's wrong. She's wrong!" He let me go. "Ryuji is attracted to _confidence._ Why do you think he invited you out the day after you beat his ass at Personage Ultimask the other day?"

"To get me to let my guard down?"

"No. Because you exuded confidence while playing with him."

"He's making sense, Futaba. One thing I always loved about your mother was how confident she was in her research."

"What does that have to do with this dress, though?"

"I think I get what he's saying." Sojiro walked over, and held the dress up in front of Futaba. "There's no way he'd expect you to show up in wearing something like this. You'll really be showing him how confident you are to wear this sorta thing in public."

"I guess so."

I stood up as well. "No 'I guess'! Be confident!"

"You're right! I will conquer him in this dress!"

* * *

Sojiro was kind enough to walk me back to LeBlanc. I started teasing him. "I thought dads were supposed to discourage their daughter going on dates."

"Some dads do that, but _good_ dads just want their kid to be happy." He put his hand on my back. "And look, if Ryuji hangs out with a guy like you, he'll probably be a good guy for Futaba." He left me at the door. "Good night."

Before I could reach the stairs, I received another phone call.

"Hello?"

"Hey, man." It was Ryuji. "I have a date tomorrow."

"You? A date?"

"I actually had a date today, too. I mean… It wasn't specified as a date, but it was a one-on-one."

"Who could that have possibly been with?"

"You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you. Anyway, I need to talk."

"Oh."

"What do you mean, 'oh'?!"

"Nothing. What's up?"

"I think I like this girl, man."

"What's the problem?"

"She's nothin' like what I thought my ideal girl was. I mean, her boobs aren't even that big."

I stifle a laugh. "Boobs aren't everything."

"I _know_."

"Okay… So…"

"I don't know, man! What do I do?!"

"…Tell her that you like her?"

"It's only our first real date! I mean, we've been texting a lot, and uh… I don't fucking know!"

"Sorry, why did you call me again?"

"I want to know how to make the date more special."

"Give her something you think she'd like. Go to Akihabara before your date, and get her something there."

"Hey, that's a good idea." He paused. "Wait a second… How'd you know she'd like something from Akihabara?"

"Don't worry about it. Gotta go."

"Don't hang u—" _Click._

_Buzz. Buzz._

Ryuji: She fucking told you, didn't she?!

Me: I didn't realize it was a secret.

Ryuji: How come you get a secret girlfriend but I don't!?

Me: Because I'm the Trickster.

Ryuji: Hardy har har.

Ryuji: Let's make a deal.

Me: What now?

Ryuji: If Futaba becomes my girlfriend, we go on a double date.

Me: But Ann already has dibs on a double date with me.

Ryuji: _ANN HAS A BOYFRIEND!?_

Me: I'm sworn to secrecy.

Ryuji: You and your goddamn secrets.

Me: Night.

I put my phone on silence and went to bed.


	9. Busy Girl

“You have a visitor!” Sojiro called from downstairs. _Wonder who that could be._

Surprisingly, it was Mishima. “I didn’t know you knew where I lived.”

“Futaba mentioned it while we were at the sushi place. Can I come upstairs?”

Sojiro handed me a plate, and told me it was okay to take it up with me as long as I did dishes later.

“So…” He sighed.

“So…”

Mishima suddenly burst out. “I can’t stop thinking about Futaba after the other day!”

“I see.”

“What do I dooooo!?”

“What do you mean?”

“You saw my poll on the PhanSite right? I didn’t really get any good answers… I need to know what _you_ think.”

“So you want to see her again, huh?” He nodded. “Have you tried, I dunno, asking her?”

“I thought she might ask me herself if she saw the poll…”

“She doesn’t check that.”

“I thought she was going to help me work on it.”

“Yeah, but like… She’s been busy.”

“With what?” He paused. “Wait, don’t tell me… She’s been seeing a guy, hasn’t she?”

“I’m not going to lie to you. She has.”

He held his head in his hands. “No, no, no. I thought things were going so well, but I messed up, didn’t I?”

“They aren’t dating yet. You still have a chance.”

“What should I do?”

“Surprise her. Go over to her house and ask her on a date.”

“I don’t know if I can do this…”

“If you don’t, you’re going to lose your chance. I’ll walk you there.”

“Okay… You’re right. Let’s do this.”

* * *

After dropping Mishima off at Futaba’s, I headed out to Shibuya. Yusuke caught me at the subway station. “Have you heard from Futaba lately?”

“Yeah, actually. She’s busy today.”

“I’ve been trying to set up an appointment with her to start working on her sketches and paintings, but she has been rejecting me. Do you know anything about that?”

“She’s been… Busy.”

“Busy? I see.” He folded his arms. “Well, I am really in dire need of a subject for a portrait.”

“Do I have to get naked?”

“You? I hadn’t even considered it. But yes… That is a grand idea. Come to my place.”

“Wait, hang on.”

“Now, now. I can’t be waiting much longer.”

* * *

 

“Can’t I at least start just shirtless?”

“I can compromise to that. You can take off the rest when I get to the bottom.”

“All right, fine. It’s better than making a girl get naked.”

“Hold still.”

I stood shirtless in Yusuke’s dorm for what seemed like hours. If I tried to so much as scratch my face, Yusuke “gently” reminded me to hold still. Finally, he motioned for me to remove my pants and undergarments.

“You can move your arms now. Just stay in that position with your legs.”

“Okay. Just don’t… You know.”

“I don’t.” He went back to painting.

Since I was free to use my arms, I browsed the PhanSite. The forums were going wild.

* * *

 

Anon: admin went quiet for once

Anon: maybe hes getting laid lmao

Anon: ya rite

Anon: hes prob a fat nerd

Anon: admin-senpai why don’t you notice me

Anon: do u think he got that girl to go on another date

Anon: idk maybe hes stalking her

Anon: what if he never had the first date in the first place

Anon: as long as he gets spicy tuna this time he should be good

* * *

 

“Okay, we’re done.”

“Can I see?” I started putting my clothes back on.

“Not now, I’ll show you at the exhibit.”

“E-Exhibit?”

“Of course. I can’t just keep this masterpiece to myself. I told you I _needed_ another subject.”

“Can you please just not tell anyone that we know about it?”

“Well, the display is at my own school. You are welcome to come, but we don’t have to tell the others.”

“…Does Hifumi Togo go to the displays?”

“Everyone at school is required to go to the displays. Don’t worry, she probably won’t even realize it’s you.”

“…”

* * *

 

I know you brought Mishima to my house.

Actually, I’m emailing you to thank you. I really shouldn’t have blown him off, huh?

He’s a surprisingly fun guy, though sometimes he reminds me of how I used to be. He’s not very good at being social in person.

I do wonder if it’s going to bother Ryuji if he somehow finds out.

I was also thinking about not following up with Yusuke… I think he just wants me as an art project, rather than a potential girlfriend. I haven’t decided for sure yet, though.

Anyway, thanks for helping Mishima out today. I think we had a pretty good time.

_-Futaba_


	10. Rejection

Poll: How do you make a girl your girlfriend?

Anon: lol this shit again

Anon: i told u to just fucking ask her

Anon: did u tell her ur the admin???

Anon: if he tells her hes admin she might see this and reject him

Ali Baba: this is honestly kind of embarrassing you know I read this right?

Anon: oh shit is that her

Anon: you’ve been seeing THE ali baba!?!?

Anon: bro don’t fuck this up tho you might have already

Anon: no more polls or no more dates lol

_Buzz. Buzz._

Mishima: Shit, she saw my polls. I think I messed up.

Me: Yeah… A little bit. Not the smartest idea when you asked her to help with the site.

Mishima: I’m just so awkward I couldn’t think of anything else but to ask the PhanSite.

Me: You’ve been doing well, I don’t really think you need those polls. Remember that date you had the other day? She told me she had a great time.

Mishima: You’re right… I should have more faith in myself. Thanks, man.

I rolled out of bed and got ready for the day. I decided to skip out on Yusuke’s exhibition, out of fear that Hifumi would approach me and realize that I was the subject of his art. I texted him quickly to let him know that unfortunately I was unable to make it.

At that point I had nothing to do for the day, so I asked Haru to go see a horror flick with me. She agreed ecstatically.

* * *

“That movie was so scary!” She giggled. “I love being scared though, it’s so thrilling. It reminds me of our times as the Phantom Thieves.”

I nodded. “The movies don’t really scare me as much as they used to now that we’ve done so much.”

“I’m so glad you invited me out.” She smiled. “I haven’t seen you since, you know…”

Since I rejected her. We used to hang out rather frequently, coming up with plans for her to study under Sojiro and brewing coffee together, until she very strongly implied that she liked me. I shut her down, and she hadn’t tried to contact me since.

“I’m sorry.”

“N-No, there’s nothing to apologize about. We’re good friends.” She pulled me towards a small café. “Let’s stop here for a cup of coffee, okay? My treat!” She looked up at me and grinned.

“I know by now that I can’t stop you from treating me.”

She ordered the most expensive coffee on the menu for both of us. We both took a sip.

“Mmm, it’s good… But, you know… I prefer Sojiro-san’s coffee.” She paused. “Wait, I shouldn’t say that in here. That’s rude!”

“The part-time cashier probably doesn’t mind. You should just hope the owner isn’t around.”

She stirred her coffee for a moment, and looked up at me. “I actually have been wanting to talk to you about… _That_.”

“The owner?”

“No, no… _That._ ”

“O-Oh.” I adjusted my glasses. “I’m sorry we haven’t talked in a while.”

“It’s on me as well… I could have contacted you myself.” She stared into her coffee. “B-But, I was wanting to ask you… Well, is there some reason that you don’t… I mean… That you aren’t interested in me?”

 _I didn’t want to bring this up._ “To be honest, I’m already taken.”

She suddenly looked up at me. “Oh, goodness! I’m so sorry! I hadn’t realized.”

“It’s okay, we’ve kept it pretty quiet.”

“If I may ask, who is she?”

“Sorry, but there’s a reason we have to keep it under wraps.”

“You know you can trust me. After all we’ve been through together. I won’t push for it, but you can tell me if you feel comfortable.”

At that moment, I finally felt like I could trust someone with this burdening secret I’d held for so long. So I whispered in her ear the details of the situation.

“O-Oh my! _Oh_ _my goodness!_ ”

“I trust that you won’t tell anyone.”

“O-Of course not! I-I understand, completely. Wow! I never would have guessed.”

I nodded. “The others know that I’m in a relationship, but they have no idea.”

“I just don’t understand how… After…” I put my hand in front of her mouth.

“Shh. You’re being too loud.”

“O-Oh right! Well… Um…” She paused. “L-Later on in the year, I’d love to meet with um… your girlfriend.”

“You’ll be the first one. I’ll move you up the priority list.”

* * *

 

Ugh, I’m cringing so hard right now, honestly.

I hadn’t been paying attention to the PhanSite for a while because I was busy with Ryuji.

I decided to get on today so I could surprise Mishima with a few updates. Then I saw those polls he’s been posting… A major turn-off, honestly.

Sounds a bit hypocritical coming from a NEET like myself, doesn’t it? But at least I know how to hide stuff from the people that matter.

Where were you today? I stopped by Le Blanc and Sojiro said you’d been out all day.

Well, no matter. I just wanted to update you with the fact that Ryuji and I have another date planned. Since the dress idea worked out so well last time I think I’m going to borrow another one from Ann for our next date.

Thanks for everything.

—Futaba

 


End file.
